Artemis Jackson
by Kyritus Snow
Summary: Artemis is a descendent of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. When he gose to camp half-blood, well I am sure you can guess.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not really sure yet which part of Artemis Fowl this is based after, it might be all over the place (so if you do not want spoilers for the seventh book etc. don't read this) also I have only read the first Percy Jackson book but other charters might be added in latter once I have read the rest of the books.**

**Ok lets just get this clear. I don't own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl. I might own an ancient calculator older then I am and a few other things though.**

I smoothed out my Italian silk suit as there was a knock on the door "Come in." I called in my normal calm business voice.

It was only my mother she looked kind of scared, how she usually did when she had bad news.

"What is it Mother?" I asked even though I knew she would not tell me until she was ready.

"That's just it, I am not your mother." Out of all the things I thought she might say, it was definitely not that.

"What do you mean?" How could she not be my mother?

"When I was pregnant your father was called away on urgent business, as you know." I could tell she would start crying soon even with out being able to read body language, she continued on "The baby came early, but died after an hour of being born."

I handed her my handkerchief. I was never good in these kind of situations. "So where do I come into this?" I enquired shocked, of course I didn't show it though.

"I came home to ring your father and on the door step was a cradle made of solid gold, inside it was you" I smiled inwardly, ironic.

"Did you tell Father?" I asked trying to get my head around it all, which was a first for me.

"No." she laughed kind of guiltily. "I was worried he would wont to get a divorce, I was an idiot." I went to pour her a drink of wine but she grabbed the bottle off me, taking large mouthfuls.

"Did you ever wonder why…"she hiccuped before continuing. "why when I was ill I kept on saying you were not my Arty?" Of course I did, how could I not? "Yes." I said simply. My one normal morning had turned into one of my least normal mornings.

Even less normal then when I woke up to a swear toad on my pillow as a birthday present from Mulch Diggums.

"That's why. There was a letter in your cradle as well." she said and handed me a letter.

The edge of the letter was gold but the paper was a pearly colour and was written in Greek, thankfully Greek was one of the many languages I can read and speak fluently. Some of my teachers said I was better at it then English. The letter said:

Αγαπητέ Angelina και Artemis όρνιθες,

με κάθε σεβασμό, είστε συζύγους μου στενούς συγγενείς και ελπίζω εσείς θα μεταχειρίζεται μας ως γιος τη δική σας. Εάν υπάρχει κάθε χρόνο, αν είναι να επικίνδυνο να διατηρεί τον ίδιο μαζί σας (μπορείτε να γνωρίζουν τι : εάν ο χρόνος ποτέ τεθεί) στείλει στην παρούσα διεύθυνση: τρείς, το γεωργικό τομέα των οδικών, μεγάλο νησί, Νέα Υόρκη. Ορισμένοι θα συναντήσουν εκεί.

Ειλικρινά σας,

Arislinia Jackson

Or in English:

Dear Angelina and Artemis Fowl,

With all due respect, you are my husband's closest relatives and I am hoping you will treat our son as your own. If there is every a time where it is to dangerous to keep him with you (you will know what I mean if the time ever comes) send him to this address: 3, Farm Road, Long Island, New York. Someone will meet him there.

Yours sincerely,

Arislinia Jackson

**Thankyou for reading I will try and update but I am not one of those people that update every day (sorry). Please leave a review I would like to know how I can improve and what I did well with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am updating sooner than expected. I have decided that this story is based after Artemis Fowl and the Atlantis Complex but his mum doesn't know about fairies, he doesn't have the Atlantis Complex and Opal from the past is still running around. **

**Ok let's just get this clear: I don't own Percy Jackson or Artemis Fowl. I might own an ancient calculator older than I am and a few other things though.**

Life, unfortunately, never gives you a moment to sit down and contemplate a letter which is evidence that your whole life is a lie. No, it has to do something like make your bodyguard run into the room covered in blood, most likely about to tell you there is a troll in the middle of the hall.

Butler was breathing heavily as he pushed the door open, he had probably run up from Miles and Beckett's room.

"What is it Butler?" I asked. Unlike my mother, he would tell me when I asked.

"Holly." he said. I looked at my mother, she had a confused look on her face. Even though I felt a bit guilty about not telling her, she still did not know about fairies.

"How is she?" I asked. For her to be at the Manor is had to be serious, the look on Butler's face confirmed that.

"She is on the couch in the third living room, she is covered in blood but I don't think any of it is hers." I stood up slowly, rushing would not help anybody at the moment.

Dread formed in the bit of my stomach as I reached for the door. Part of me did not want to open it, afraid of what I would find. Logic won, and I turned the cold brass nob. Before opening the door fully I remembered Mother did not know about fairies.

"Mother," I asked coming up with an excuse that sounded reasonable, "Can you get a cloth and a bowl of warm water?" She looked at me like she knew that I was trying to get rid of her, but nodded and turned back down the hall.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the room was that half of the blinds were burnt and there were two viles of liquid I had created as fuel for my new project spilt near them. Miles had been in my lab, luckily for him I had other things to deal with. At first I mistook Holly for a small red ball until I realised who it was.

"Holly!" said running to her side and removing her helmet. Her chestnut hair was matted, tangled and caked with dry blood. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids like she was having nightmares. Her clothes weren't in much better condition.

"Butler, can you go and get some of Juliet's spare clothes?" Butler left the room and I pushed Holly's hair off of her face to reveal her pointed elf ears.

The world always has to make things difficult though, seriously, it should give me a break, because that had to be the exact moment my mother saw Holly for the first time. The bowl of water my mother was carrying fell and smashed in to tiny pieces on the floor, drenching the carpet. I tried to cover up Holly's ears but the damage was done.

"She, she is not..." Mother stuttered. I cursed in all the thirteen languages I knew, earning a dirty look from my mother even through the shock.

"Artemis Fowl the Second mind you..."

Thankfully fate was on my side for once, there was a golden glow in the middle of the room and a female voice spoke:

"Remember the address." The letter that I was sure I put in my pocket appeared and floated right in to my mother's outstretched hands. She took one look at it and fainted right into Butler's arms.

**I hope this chapter is ok, lot's of people commented on my spelling including my English teacher (luckily she isn't reading this) I now have a beta, MissBliss8527, so the spelling and stuff will be better from now on. I will try and update A.S.A.P. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
